Memoryless
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Sam gets hit by a car and loses his memory after he runs away from his dad and Dean after his dad yells at him for getting Dean hurt. Okay Dean in this story is around 12 and Sam is around maybe 9. Rated T cause i'm very paranoid


**Hey guys welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**X-X-X**

"Hey kid watch out!" That was the last thing Sam heard before he whipped his head to the right and saw a bright flash of light and then he felt pain. Endless waves of pain. He gasped his head hit the ground and his eyes fluttered as he grew woozy. As he tried to stay conscious he was aware of someone yelling close by but then everything went dark and he drifted into a pain-filled land of dark dreams.

X-X-X

"Doctor he's waking up!" Sam groggily tried to sit up as he registered the voice that penetrated his muddled up head. He looked around blearily, some instinct he couldn't place said "You're in a strange place, find escape routes!' he wasn't sure why he listened to it but he tried to follow its advice.

"Sweetie," A different voice spoke up from his left side. Sam jumped into the air frightened and whirled towards his left to look into the face of a kind young-looking female wearing a white doctor's coat. She seemed to notice how freaked out he was and she said in a soft tone "It's okay honey. There's no need to be afraid. My name is Dr. Stephanie West and you're at Myritell **(A/N I made that up but if anyone knows if it like actually exists PM me please! Also it's pronounced 'meer-it-tell' ok? OK!)** County Hospital in Georgia. You were part of a car accident." When she saw the confused look Sam gave her she continued "I mean, while you were crossing Main Street a car came out of nowhere and it accidently ran you over. The driver stopped and called 911 and you were rushed here."

Sam nodded looking confused as Stephanie sat down on the edge of the hospital bed he was sitting on, too. He looked up into her brown eyes and he could only see kindness for him which made him decide to trust her. He just got this feeling that she only wanted the best for him and he trusted that feeling.

"Sweetie, do you remember what your name is or maybe your family's last name? I'm sure someone out there is looking for you and we should try to get you back to them." Sam's eyes widened as he tried to answer back.

"N-n-n-no! I don't remember my last name! Besides," Sam's voice softened and he glanced at the window as he continued to speak. "Nobody's probably looking for me." Sam's eyes started to tear up. He couldn't remember why it was there but he felt a big hole in his heart and it made him sad and guilty like he had done something bad and he hadn't gotten the chance to say sorry.

"Shhh its okay honey." Stephanie reached gently towards him and gave him a small hug. "It's okay if you don't remember your last name you have a concussion from the crash and its okay if you forget a few things. Could you tell me your first name, if you remember it?"

Stephanie pulled away from the hug to look into Sam's eyes and he stuttered out a quiet "S-sam."

Stephanie smiled and said "See Sam you remembered! Good job! But are you sure that you can't remember your last name? I'm sure someone is missing sweet little you." She saw his eyes darken as something dark came over him. She sighed, she knew the signs of child abuse and this child was a perfect example of bad parentage. "That's okay honey. We'll try to see if you can remember anything that'll help us find your family but if you can't remember anything that's okay." Sam nodded stiffly when she said this. "Okay Sam, do you remember anything? A sibling, a parent, a house, anything?"

Sam thought for a minute or two his expressions ranging from confused to happy then to a sort of frightened sort of expression before he said "I remember my-my brother. I think his name is um… Dean." Sam looked at her with an expression that asked if he had done right. She got the feeling that expression was directed towards one- or both- of his parents and was almost always changed to a sad expression after he had been told he hadn't done well.

Stephanie smiled at Sam. "That's good honey. That's really good. Do you remember anything about your brother? Like any places he might like to hang out at or he might look for you?" Sam looked away sadly.

"He got hurt…. And I think I-I got blame for it. But Dr. Stephanie I wouldn't hurt Dean ever! I swear!" Sam looked at Stephanie pleadingly, begging her to believe him.

"It's okay sweetie; I believe you. I know you would never hurt anyone unless it was by accident. Do you think Dean would be in this hospital if he's that hurt?" Sam gave a sort of hesitant nod after thinking for a minute or so.

"I don't know if he is still here though. I think he might have left by now; Dean doesn't like hospitals." Sam yawned after he said this but recoiled when he had as if he expected to be yelled at for yawning.

"Oh sweetie you must be so tired! I'm so sorry for keeping you awake! You should get some sleep while I look into the records to see if any Deans have been in the hospital recently." Stephanie exclaimed. Sam yawned again and his eyes started to flutter as he slowly, as if he couldn't decide if he was going to get in trouble if he went to sleep, laid back onto the bed his eyes closing as his head hit the pillow.

X-X-X

"Sam! Sam where are you!" Dean raced through the busy train station shouting his brother's name. "Sammy, where are you!" Dean's voice was filled with desperation as he raced towards the other end of the train station.

"Dean! Stop right there!" Dean whipped around thinking it was his brother that called out to him. His face grew slack with when he saw who it was.

"Dad we need to find Sammy! The demon is still out there! He might be hurt!" when Dean saw his dad open his mouth to say something he cut him off. "If he gets hurt because you yelled at him saying he's the reason I got hurt I swear I'm never going to forgive you!"

"Dean, I know you want to look for Sammy but you need to go to the doctor's for your burns. Sammy will probably be back at the house by the time we get back." He saw Dean's expression; he was going to argue. "Dean if you let those burns fester any longer there going to get infected and if they get any worse and Sammy sees them he'll basically kill himself from his guilt." Dean's dad knew he said the wrong thing when he saw Dean's expression.

"You still think it's his fault! Even after I told you it was my fault. I got in the way of Sam and the demon. It was my decision; my fault!" Dean yelled at him.

Dean's dad walked over to his son, Dean, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Dean, let's just go to the hospital get your burns looked at okay? We can continue this talk later. I will hold my judgment for later and you will hold yours. We will find him okay?" Dean sighed and nodded his head and allowed his father to lead him back towards the Impalla to go to the hospital.

**X-X-X**

**Hey guys check out my new story! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
